The Day I thought my world Fell Down
by ShadiLayne90
Summary: Okay, ppl's, when I had this story up b4, the whole thing was posted. But I removed it and I am restarting it and using chapter forms. Thanks ReviewChick 14 for the help! Okay, this story is about Lily and she meets a new kid, with bad results.
1. Ordinary Girl

The Day I thought My World Fell Down

Chapter One

It's night time in the city of Roscoe on a cool

Thursday and Lily is in her room playing her guitar to

a song she wrote about Ray.

This is a story of an average girl

Living in a too big world

Never able to understand

All she wanted was a man

Who could this guy be?

I guess I'm gonna have to wait and see

Never looked at the good side

Just wanted to break down and cry

Who could this girl be, I think maybe it was me

Going under more every day

Just knowing she has to face the facts

She just wanted to sit down and relax

Who is this guy she would ask

Maybe it's my best friend is what she would say

What is his name?

His name is Ray!

Lily: Wow, that was sad. I have a crush going nowhere.

You think the guy would see after kissing him, but no.

Why am I talking to myself like this.

{Phone Rings}

Lily: "Hello?"

Dad: "Hey honey, I am not going to be home until

tomorrow so why don't you just go

to bed and not wait up for me to come home okay?"

Lily: "Dad just forget it. Why bother coming home?

It's not like you care about me."

Dad: "Lily you know that's not true, I'm just very

busy with work."

Lily: "Right Dad."

Dad: "Well when is Simone coming home?"

Lily: "She is staying on campus for the rest of the

semester, you know, at her apartment?"

Dad: "Right, I forgot. If you want to stay at a

friend's house you can."

Lily: "Whatever, Bye."

{Hangs up phone}

Lily: "Another night by myself, what to do, what to

do?"

Lily grabbed her jacket and packed her backpack with

cloths as she left. She ended up at RFR. She walked in

and sat down on the red couch only to hear a noise,

like someone sleeping...


	2. Similarities

Chapter Two

Lily jumped up and screamed. It was Travis, sleeping

under his little table thing in his booth.

Travis: "AHH!"

Lily: "Travis what are you doing here? You almost gave

me a heart attack."

Travis: "I sleep here, and what about you?"

Lily: "Just another night in an empty house, nothing

new."

Travis: "An empty house?"

Lily: "It has been the same almost every night now. My

dad has been away on business, and Simone never comes

home. I haven't seen my mom since I was like nine. So

only God knows where she's been. The only thing I

remember is that she left one day and never returned."

Travis: "Sounds a lot like me. Except I never met my

mom."

Lily: "Well I suppose you did meet her once right?"

Travis: "Well yes, but my dad got a divorce with her

when I was about a year old. I never really asked too

many questions about it. I suppose she never cared

enough to want any kind of custody over me, so why

should I care about her?"

Lily: "You should care about her because she is the

mother who gave birth to you."

Travis: "Enough of this. You going to stay here all

night?"

Lily: "I have nothing better to do."

Travis: "My point exactly. That is why I stay here."

Travis walked back over to his booth and pulled out

some food.

Travis: "Candy?"

Lily: "Sure."

Travis: "So um...What do you want to talk about?"

Lily: "Have any other good stories?"

Travis: "That depends on what you would call a good

story."

Lily: "We have all night. I am not going anywhere."

Travis: "You can go first."

Lily: "About?"

Travis: "You have a sister, that could give you a lot

to talk about. "

Lily: "Simone would be such a fun topic but why not.

Let's see...My name is Lily Randall and everybody

thinks my life is so great. I have a mom I haven't

seen in five years, a dad who is always away, and a

sister who everybody thinks is perfect. She is really

an annoying nineteen year old who decides to come back

every other week because she can't manage to support

herself. When she does come home it is a total blast.

She says the usual, 'Lily you need to change your

room, find some friends, get a boyfriend, and live a

little.' "

Travis: "Wait a second, your sister is nothing like

you."

Lily: "Yeah I know. It sucks."

Travis: "Sounds like my sister Rachael."

Lily: "Rachael?"

Travis: "She is twenty five and owns my house and if I

go back there, perhaps me too."

Lily: "You don't go back?"

Travis: "Of course I go back, but only right after

school when she isn't there, so I can get some money

and a change of cloths."

Lily: "What would happen if you did go home?"

Travis: "Don't know. I haven't gotten that far."

Lily: "Well we seem to have a lot more in common then

I thought we did."

Travis: "Guess so."

Lily: Yeah, so it's almost the end of the year."

Travis: "Thankfully."

Lily: Ever thought of doing RFR in the summer?"

Travis: "I guess I never thought we would last that

long."

Lily: "I think we should still do it in the summer.

Maybe we could change it to a later broadcast at like

eight or something."

Travis: "We will decide when the time comes.When do we

get out again?"

Lily: "In three weeks and three days. I can't wait."

Travis: "Oh yes, what fun it is studying for finals."

Lily: "Physics has always been such a fun thing to

study for."

Travis: "You will do fine. You're smart."

Lily: "At least someone can see it."

Travis: "Yeah. You know, I think its time I get some

sleep."

Lily: "What time is it?"

Lily looked at her watch and it said 12:30.

Lily: "Yeah we better get to sleep. We have school in

seven hours."

Travis: "You can stay on the couch if you want."

Lily: "Thanks, and where will you sleep?"

Travis: "Where you found me."

Lily: "You sure?"

Travis: "Yes, now get some sleep. Okay?"

Lily plopped her herself on the red couch and went to

sleep. Travis wasn't as comfortable as Lily was but he

fell asleep anyway.


	3. Is it RILY?

In the morning Travis woke up at six and decided to

wake Lily before he went out to get breakfast for

them.

Travis: "Lily, I think you should get up now."

Lily: "Huh?"

Travis: "I'm going to go get some breakfast. You can

get changed and ready for school while I am gone

okay?"

Lily: "Okay..."

Lily got up and got changed. While she was waiting for

Travis to get back she got a call on her cell phone.

Lily: "Hello."

Dad: "I'm home and if you want you can come here too."

Lily: "Bye."

Lily hung up the phone not bothering to listen to her

dad. Travis came in with two muffins and some orange

juice.

Travis: "Here you go."

Lily: "Thanks so much Travis. Your like the brother I

never had or something."

Travis: "Isn't that what Ray is for?"

Lily: "Yeah, but you can be too."

Travis: "...Or is Ray more then that?"

Lily: "Uh no, why on earth would you say that?"

Travis: "Just wondering."

Lily: "Yeah, uh let's go to school now, okay?"

Lily hurried Travis and went to school.

They both walked up to Ray.

Ray: "Hey there Lily, Swami."

Travis: "Ray I will pay you money if you stop calling

me swami."

Ray: "Really, how much?"

Lily punched Ray.

Ray: "Ouch Lily that hurt, and he was offering."

Lily: "Ray thats not the point."

Robbie walked up to the group.

Robbie: "Hey guys."

Ray: "Hey Robbie, can I borrow your science homework?"

Robbie: "You mean you want me to let you copy MY

homework? I know you will just copy it word for word."

Ray: "Please."

Lily: "Just take mine."

Ray: "Thanks Lil."

Ray gave Lily a peck on the cheek.

Lily: "Ray, what was that for?"

Ray starts walking away. He yells back from a distance

while holding the paper in the air.

Ray: "It's a thank you!"

Lily sighed a dreamy sigh.

Travis: "Someone has a crush."

Lily: "On Ray, ha, um no, we're just friends."

Travis: "Alright, suit yourself."

Travis and Robbie walked away and Audrey walked up to

Lily.

Audrey: "Hey Lily."

Lily: "Audrey, I need help."

Audrey and Lily begin walking to class.

Audrey: "With Ray right?"

Lily: "How do you know these things?"

Audrey: "Miss Randall has a crush on Ray Brennan

doesn't she?"

Lily: "SHHH! But how am I supposed to tell him?"

Audrey: "When the time is right."

Audrey walks into the art class room and Lily stands

by the door.

Lily: "Well that can take forever."

Audrey: "Better late than never right?"

Bell Rings

Lily: "Speaking of late, I'm going to be late for

English. Later!"

Lily runs down the hall in a hurry and bumps into

someone unexpectedly...


	4. Meet Kyle, Ray

Kid: "Hey watch where you're going!"

Lily: "Sorry, I'm in a rush."

Kid: "Where to? I'm new here."

Lily: "Well, I'm going to my English class, which is

located in room 209."

Both walk together

Kid: "Cool, I'm going to Science room 210, I'm Kyle by

the way."

Lily: "I'm Lily. Welcome to Roscoe."

Lily begins to walk into her class

Kyle: "See you later Lily."

Lily walked into the classroom where the teacher was

writing on the board and tried to sneak in quietly,

but it didn't work.

Ms. Mitchell: "Ms. Randall if you're going to sneak

into class atleast do it right. I'm not that old yet.

I could hear the door open and you talking to Kyle in

the hall."

Lily: "Sorry Ms. Mitchell."

Ms. Mitchell: "Since you are a good student I will let

it slide this time, but please don't do it again."

Lily: "I won't."

Ms. Mitchell: "Now pass up your English papers

please."

Lily read her paper to herself and begins talking in

her head.

Lily: "An essay on my life, it's so interesting."

She passed the papers forward and got out her

notebook. She begins to talk in her head again.

Lily: "Today's topic...our life."

As Lily was writing some stuff down, Ms. Mitchell was

talking to Lily but she didn't hear.

Ms. Mitchell: "LILY!"

Lily: "Oh sorry Ms. Mitchell. What did you say?"

Ms. Mitchell: "What are you writing?"

Lily: "Uh nothing, nothing at all."

MM [Ms. Mitchell] : "Give me the book."

Lily: "No, it's mine."

MM: "Lunch detetion for Miss Randall!"

Class: "OHHHHHH!"

Lily put her head down on the table as MM wrote her a

detention slip.

MM: "Go to Principal Waller and get him to sign this.

Then you can stay in detention for lunch."

Lily shoved her stuff in her bag and gave a look to

everyone as she walked out the door.

In Ray's study class

Ray: "During the Cenozioc Era which is the present day

life form where we have humans..."

Robbie: "BOO!"

Ray: "Ah man, I have ten minutes to copy down this

homework. Can't you just go bug someone else?"

Robbie: "You have five minutes and counting."

Ray: "I will get it done."

Robbie: "Yeah, well I'm talking to you as you copy."

Ray: "Yeah, yeah."

Robbie: "You kissed Lily before."

Ray: "And?"

Robbie: "Is this your way of expressing your love for

her?"

Ray: "No, just a thanks. She gave one to me once."

Robbie: "Right. Please just tell her already."

Ray: "When the time is right."

Bell Rings

Lily walks into Principal Waller's office

Principal Waller: "Why hello Ms. Randall, Ms. Mitchell

told me you were giving her some problems in her

class."

Lily: "Now writing in my notebook is bad right?"

PW: "That's not the point, you should have been paying

attention."

Lily: "I said I was sorry."

PW: "Well you are in lunch detention with me. See you

at 12:05."

Lily stormed out of the room. She was walking down the

hall without looking and bumped into Ray.

Ray: "I see you decided to take me up on my offer to

run into me."

Lily: "I'm just angry. Lucky me has lunch detention."

Ray: "Well we'll miss you at lunch. Thanks for the

paper."

Lily: "Sure, see you later."

Lily walked away and Ray watched her in the distance.

Kyle came up to him.

Kyle: "You know Lily?"

Ray: "Yeah, she has been my best friend since we were

little. Who are you?"

Kyle: "I met her in the hall earlier."

Ray: "Yeah, Lily is pretty cool."

Kyle: "Got a girlfriend?"

Ray: "No uh, Lily has hooked up with some people

before, but nothing more then a week."

Kyle: "So you never hooked up with her?"

Ray: "Uh me, no. You want to date her?"

Kyle: "What's not to like?"

Kyle walks away

Ray: "That's what I want to know."


End file.
